


Maze

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The regulars have to find their way out of a maze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimal00](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hexadecimal00).



"… and the last one to arrive gets to drink super deluxe Inui Juice, the remixed edition."

Eiji hid slightly behind Oishi. "They have editions now, nya!"

Oishi gulped but bravely stayed put, giving the brown-greenish drink a distrustful look. He definitely didn't want to drink that.

"Can't I have a taste now?" Fuji was smiling and, contrary to the rest of the group, actually moving closer to the pitcher with the evil liquid.

"It is for the one who gets out of the maze last," Inui announced. "I'll be waiting at the exit. Remember this exercise will test your agility and speed as well as your analytical reasoning."

All the regulars gathered by the entrance of the maze Inui had managed to construct on the courts using piles of hay. No one asked how or why, there were some things Inui did that were better left unanswered.

At the sound of the whistle they all rushed inside the maze, quickly dividing into the different paths. Oishi stopped momentarily, trying to decide which of the five paths to take, but before he could decide someone grabbed a hold of his wrist and pulled him down the second one.

"Eiji! Slow down, do you even know where you are going?"

"No one does, Oishi. Is a maze." He changed his hold on Oishi's wrist so now their hands were entwined. "If we hurry we won't have to drink that thing."

"But we will never get out if we don't have a plan," Oishi protested weakly. He wasn't as fast as Eiji and it was taking a bit of work to keep up with his double's partner.

"I have a plan," Eiji declared proudly. "I'm following Fuji."

Oishi looked ahead and barely caught a glimpse of a regular's jacket disappearing around a corner. "Are you sure?"

"I see him," said Eiji, opening his eyes wide. Eiji had the best eyes of all Seigaku, and Oishi trusted him. He tightened his grip and let Eiji guide him blindly around the maze… until they reached a dead end.

Fuji was leaning against the wall, smiling as always.

"Fuji, Nya! Where's the exit?" Eiji was still holding onto Oishi, looking around the hay walls as if there was a secret exit.

"The exit?" Fuji tilted his head to the side. "I'm pretty sure it was following the fourth path, the way Tezuka went. Two rights, a left a right again and three more lefts."

"Then why are you here?" Eiji was getting anxious and Oishi was too, seeing as they were lost in the maze and probably wasting valuable time.

"Me? I want to try the new juice and Inui said I had to arrive last…"

Oishi's mouth opened and Eiji let out a scream. "Come on, Oishi, we have to hurry," he said, pulling on Oishi's hand again.

"But now I think it would be fun if I got to see you drink it too," said Fuji pensively.

"Fujiko, you wouldn't…"

But before Eiji could finish the sentence, Fuji was rushing pass them. Oishi felt a violent tug in his arm and tried to hurry. Eiji was trying to go full speed now and Oishi wouldn't hold him down, just as Eiji wouldn't leave him behind. After all, that's what doubles partners did, no matter what.


End file.
